Get Sexy with Pocky
by Solitaire and Xpyne
Summary: Lost when we got kicked off, so reposted for Valentine's Day. Rating for language and sexual humor; kinda OOC YYS, RBJ
1. Valentine's Day Party

Xpyne: {pronounced 'spine'}  Hey everybody!  This is the second story to be written by both myself and the great Solitaire, the first being Return of the Demon, of course.  ^__^

Solitaire:  ::has lost her voice::

Xpyne: .......But we're typing...?..::decides not to argue with the sick girl:: Fever must be making her delirious.  Seto hon?

Official Translator, aka Seto:  Soli wanted to write a Valentine's Day story.  So she did.  But of course you can't have senseless plots that revolve around teens getting sexy with each other without Xpyne.  So this is half by Xpyne. 

Xpyne: __O  That was awful, Seto.  
  


Seto:  ::hangs head in shame::  What did you expect?  You keep me locked in a room without food or water...  
  
Xpyne:  We do not!  You're anorexic all on your own, dear.  
  
Seto [trying harder to be a better Official Translator]:  Solitaire wanted to start this off "Seto Kaiba hated Valentine's Day"...but then she saw a fic that did just that.  So she complained and had Xpyne write the beginning.  Enjoy.

xXxX~ **WARNINGS ~XxXx**

this is YAOI, pairings Y/Y/S, R/B/J, and O/everyone.  There's no lemon and probably won't be, but the whole story is practically sexual humor.  Contains:  Fluff, Weak Plot, Pocky, Mean Bakura, Sexiness, Fun!

xXxX~ ********** ~XxXx

Get Sexy With Pocky  by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter One: Valentine's Day Party

"Try not to wreck the classroom, kids.  I'll be back at the end of the period to take roll," the teacher warned before flashing everyone a victory sign and getting the hell out of there.  She loved high school teaching, sure, but hanging around for their annual Valentine's Day party, watching adolescents try and get sexy with each other while hyped up on sugar?  Not in this lifetime.

\ Yami?  Wanna come out and join the party?  Sensei left. \

\\ What about your classmates?  Won't they find my sudden materialization a bit strange? \\

Yugi's lower lip stuck out slightly in an unconscious pout.  He _really wanted Yami to spend more time with him.  Of course he could talk to him whenever he wanted, but having his actual body in the same room...  Yugi craved physical contact with his darker half.  Even if it was just a tap in the shoulder or sitting so their arms touched, he wanted nothing more than to be held by his yami._

\ [Well, maybe a _little_ more.] \  Yugi thought wryly, imagining his other's slender, yet muscular form, tight clothes, and even tighter ass--  He blushed slightly, extremely glad he'd figured out how to block his thoughts from Yami.

\ I could go to the bathroom, and then we could return together; say you're from another class and we met up in the halls if anyone asks. \

\\ I don't know... \\  Yami just knew this was a bad idea.  The longer he was out of the puzzle, the harder he found it to keep his hands off his little light.  And Yugi didn't exactly help in that regard.  The boy was **quite touchy-feely, really.  Without even realizing it, naturally.  It killed him how innocent his beautiful hikari was.  He felt like such a jerk.  Yugi would just _beg him to come out and watch t.v. with him, or help him with his homework.  And Yami, like a fool, would always give in and come out, only to be tortured by his little angel's hugs and unintentionally suggestive comments._**

                                                                                      /|\  *  /|\  *  /|\

"So in Egypt they had whole wrestling tournaments?" Yugi asked in wonder.  Yami nodded.

"It wasn't _too_ different from Greco-Roman style.  The combatants would assume the traditional positions, top or bottom, and sometimes--"

"I'm on top!" Yugi shouted before leaping from the chair at his desk he'd been doing history at to tackle Yami.

"Ahh!  Oomph!"  Yugi straddled his dark and pinned his arms above his head.

"Like this?  Do I win?" he asked eagerly.  He wriggled on top of Yami, as if to prove his dominance, grinning like a madman.  Yami groaned, arousal growing.

"You obviously aren't getting any work done with **me around--"**

"Ya-_mi!"_

"So I'm going back in the puzzle."

"Aww...  You can be on top if you want?"  Yami disappeared into his soul room as quickly as possible.

                                                                                        \|/  *  \|/  *  \|/

\ Pleeeeeeeeaase??? \

\\ ........Oh, alright. \\

Kaiba Seto pretended to ignore everybody around him, sitting in his own little world reading a book and hating Valentine's Day.  Actually though, he was spying on Yugi out of the corner of his eyes.  The boy had been sitting there with this dumb look on his face for a few minutes, utterly still with amethyst eyes glazed over.  He kept making these cute little faces as he sat there like a zombie while all his friends ignored him as if this was perfectly normal.  Which, for that weirdo, it was.

[He's either talking to his dark or has _really eaten too much candy.]  He wondered what Yami was saying to him that made him pout, then blush.  [Probably something very stupid about "love" that really means "fuck me, please."]  He could imagine those two necking, and---  He imagined those two necking._

"Mmm..." he murmured slightly.

"Yay!"  Yugi's sudden cheer snapped Seto out of his admittedly dirty fantasy.  [Ah, that's gross!  What was I **_thinking_?!?]  The young CEO felt a little warm under his collar.  [And what's ****he so happy about??]  He frowned, and decided to turn a page of the book he hadn't been reading.**

Yugi jumped up and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Yuug!  Where're ya goin'?" Jounouchi called out stupidly.

[For a quickie with Yami, where else?] Kaiba thought sarcastically.

"Uh, bathroom!  I'll be back in a minute.  --Don't eat all my candy!  Anzu?"  The brunette giggled.

"I'll watch it!" she assured him.  The petite boy flashed her a brilliant smile that made a certain billionaire feel inexplicably jealous.

"Thanks!"  And with that he left in a hurry.

[If he comes back with his shirt on inside out, I'm just leaving.] Kaiba sulked.  [I hate Valentine's Day.]

                                                                             3               3               3      (Yes, those are supposed to be hearts...)

"--And I love you here..."  Joey kissed Ryou's nose and the platinum haired boy giggled.  Joey took another bite from the strawberry fudge pocky stick the other held out to him.  "And here..."  He kissed Ryou's jaw line, causing him to blush.  The blonde took another bite.  "And here..."  He nipped at the other's neck and the paler teen squeaked.

"You two are so gay," Bakura declared around a mouthful of ill-gotten cupcake.  Ryou pouted and Joey rolled his eyes.  With a leer, the blonde teen tugged the yami into his lap.

"You weren't complainin' last night."  Hooking a finger in the collar of Bakura's t-shirt, he pulled the material out of the way and latched his lips onto the skin at the crook of his neck, nibbling gently.

The tomb robber hummed at that, his eyes sliding shut halfway, and he leaned back against the other with a lazy smile.  Joey took hold of his wrist and pulled it towards his mouth, taking a bite of the snowy haired demon's cupcake.  Bakura frowned and yanked his wrist from the blonde's grasp, twisting around in his lap to glare at him.

"That's **mine**; go steal your own."

Joey grinned shamelessly and pressed his mouth to the other's, parting his lips in invitation.   The dark one lapped the icing from his lips before delving his tongue into the sweet cavern and fighting for dominance.  The honey-eyed teen moaned softly and slid his hand up under the other's shirt, his fingers splayed across the firm muscles of the fiend's abdomen as his tongue battled the other's heatedly.

Ryou smiled fondly as he watched his two lovers, happy to have his yami out of the ring and thankful he hadn't caused too much trouble...yet.  He noticed the subtle change in their posture when Joey finally relented and let the other control the kiss, as usual, and grinned, placing a hand on Bakura's knee and leaning forward.

The former tomb raider broke the kiss to gasp for air and turned his head, raising a slender white brow in curiosity at his other.  Ryou leaned in more, his hand sliding to just above his dark's knee, and held out the half-eaten stick of pocky in offering.

The corner of Bakura's mouth twitched up and he held the boy's gaze intently as he leaned forward.  Closing his lips around Ryou's fingers, he ate what was left of the candy, then sucked lightly at the digits, swirling his tongue around them.  The snowy haired boy's eyelids fluttered and a slight flush spread over his cheeks.

"You three are disgusting.  You **are** aware there are children in the room, aren't you?"

Bakura glanced sideways at Kaiba and released his hikari's fingers after a small nip. Ryou was blushing crimson at having found they had an audience and the pale fiend leaned back to settle in Joey's lap with a smug smirk.  Said blonde made to remove his hand from under his shirt, but he held it there, his grin widening.

"Kaiba's just jealous because he hasn't gotten into Yugi and Yami's pants yet," Bakura stated matter-of-factly.  The blue eyed teen only snorted and continued to glare at him with displeasure, though inwardly he was seething at the remark that hit too close for comfort.

"Maybe Kaiba just ain't **man enuff ta handle a hikari _and_ his yami."  Bakura was about to thwap Joey for being such an idiot when he noticed the absolutely _livid look on the CEO's usually stoic face.  Huge evil grin plastered on his face, the former tomb robber curled up against Joey, nuzzling him._**

"Is Mr. Big Shot jealous of _Jounouchi-kun?" he goaded._

\ Cut it out, Yami.  It's horrible to remind someone they're--alone, or to brag about having love. \ Ryou chided.  Bakura rolled his eyes.

\\ _Fine_, I'll shut it.  Just for **you. \\  The white haired fiend very deliberately smacked his lips shut and blinked up at the fuming billionaire innocently.  Ignoring the spirit on his lap, Kaiba grabbed Joey's collar and yanked him forward a bit in his seat.**

"I dare you to repeat your insult, bonkotsu," Kaiba challenged.

"I give, I give!  I didn't say nothin'!" Joey conceded, wrapping his arms tighter around Bakura and snickering.  It was rare to be able to get a rise out of Kaiba Seto, and Joey had hit a nerve.

The scowling teen released the blonde with a noise of disgust and made to storm out of the classroom.  What the hell was he hanging around for anyway??  Oh yeah.  Yugi-watching.

Ryou was at his lovers' side as soon as the immediate danger of Seto's wrath had departed.

"Kaiba-kun!" the fair haired boy called after him.  "I'm sure Yugi-kun would be your Valentine if you asked him!"  The slamming of the door was the only response he got.

                                          3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Xpyne:  More coming soon!!  Please review!  Ja ne.  *^__~*  Like this? Check out our other stories at mediaminer.org with crappy format/layout or fanfiction.net, the crappy censorship bastards   Take your pick.


	2. Who Wouldn't Want Yugi's Pocky?

Yugi:  ::looks around::  Where's Xpyne?

Solitaire:  Shhh!  ::points to where her sister is asleep::  It's five in the morning, and I've been up most of the night anyway, so I thought I'd refrain from waking her up and just do the author's notes myself.

Seto:  ...You're not fooling anyone.  You just wanted to do them by yourself.

Solitaire:  .....Shut up!  You guys know I can't get a word in edgewise with her!  ::looks around for support and finds none, as the entire YGO cast is afraid of Xpyne and her 'violent tendencies'::   -_-   Bunch of ingrates...  Anyway, here's the second chapter.  ::glances around for a bishie to do her bidding::  Oi, Bakura!

Bakura:  ::looks up from Ryou's diary, snickering::  ...Huh?  What do you want?!

Solitaire:  ::points at him::  You.  Disclaimer.  Now.

Bakura: ::sighs::  Solitaire and Xpyne to not own YGO, or the show would be banned faster than their stories.  They also don't own the book Kaiba's reading.  ::glares at Solitaire::  Happy now?

Solitaire:  ^_^  Anyway, hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Get Sexy With Pocky

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter Two:  Who _Wouldn't Want Yugi's Pocky?_

"Kaiba Seto!!"

Seto cringed at the shrill shout and turned around to glare at its source.  Sensei Parks.  At five-foot-four with an overly righteous sense of morality and an infuriatingly annoying penchant for bad analogies, she was quite possibly the student body's most hated teacher at Domino High.  He resisted the urge to remind the woman that he made five times what she did in a year and that with a single phone call, he could make sure she never taught a class again, and turned to face her.

"Hai, Sensei?" he inquired, his voice just respectful enough to avoid detention, but with enough displeasure to let her know Kaiba Seto didn't enjoy being pestered by so-called educators whom _he could teach a thing or two._

"What are you doing out of your classroom?" she demanded.

"I was on my way to the bathroom, Sensei," replied the brunette in a tone that just bordered on insolent.  Sensei Parks recognized the inflection and immediately jumped on it.

"And where is your hall pass, Kaiba-san??"

He raised a slender brow apathetically.  "I don't have one, Sensei."

Hands on her hips, the teacher pointed toward his classroom.  "Then I think it would behoove you to get back to your class."

"But I--"

"Now!!  Unless you want to serve detention with me after school...?"

Glaring murderously at the woman, Seto returned in the direction he'd come, fisting his hands deep in his pockets to keep himself from throttling her as he passed.  He really needed to look into distance learning from home...

                                                  3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Yugi entered the bathroom, smiling.  He stood in front of a mirror and checked his appearance.  \ [I look alright, I suppose.] \ he decided.  He was wearing an outfit he'd picked out just for today to impress Yami.  He adjusted the studded belt he had slung over his hips and inspected the silky red shirt he wore over a black vinyl tank top.  He still had to wear his blue uniform pants and jacket, but with his semi-punk jewelry and exotic hair, he never had to worry about blending in with the student body.

The petite boy touched the shiny red collar he had picked out.  It had alternating black metal spikes and vinyl hearts; Yugi thought it was supa cute.  Touching the puzzle fondly, he turned his thoughts inward.

\ You can come out now. \  Yami materialized beside his aibou, clad identically, save he wore no red overshirt.  Yugi had always wondered what happened to all the overshirts he wore when Yami came out...  And his collar looked pretty hot on the dark boy.  Yugi grinned, throwing his arms around his yami.

"Happy Valentine's Day."  He squeezed his beautiful dark, nuzzling his soft cheek in the crook of the taller one's neck.  Unseen by Yugi, Yami's face grew warm as he returned the embrace.

\\ [He's so cuddly...] \\

As Yami didn't come out much at Yugi's school, it was only natural Yugi lead the way back to class.  And when you're leading someone about with whom you're very comfortable, it's only natural to hold their hand.  Right.

Yugi cheerfully dragged his slower moving counterpart into his classroom.  There were some interested looks from a few of Yugi's fellow students.  Yugi had to admit it was sort of strange to return from the bathroom toting a look-a-like with you.

"Hey, Yugi!  Yami!" Otogi greeted the pair.  After Yugi shot the raven haired boy's fangirls a subtle "hands off!" look, he returned the greeting.

"Hi Otogi-kun!"  Yami merely nodded, smiling.  "Having a fun Valentine's Day?" the violet-eyed teen asked coyly.  The lanky dice boy chewed his lower lip, grinning, and his gaze darted back to the small flock of girls and boys holding up pretty cards with "Ai Shiteru Otogi!" scrawled on them.

"Oh yeah!  I haven't even gotten to my presents yet," he added smugly.  Yugi laughed.

"I only need one Valentine," Yugi stated, smiling and looking in Yami's direction.  Said boy was currently staring in morbid fascination at his and Yugi's best friend, completely distracted.  Otogi nodded in understanding and gave Yugi a wink, mouthing "Good luck!" before returning to his friends.  It seemed like everyone know Yugi wanted Yami, but Yami.

"He kisses like he eats!" Yami informed Yugi in horror, unable to take his eyes off the blonde necking with Ryou.  Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Don't _watch_, Yami!"  Standing on his tiptoes, Yugi put his hands over Yami's eyes from behind him.

"It's useless.  Their 'drool-fest' has been permanently burned into my memory."  He went limp against Yugi, feigning death.  Yugi struggled under the taller boy's weight, giggling.

"Joey, cut it out!  You've killed Yami."  Joey continued to make out with Ryou.  "Joey!"  Yugi was hardly able to support Yami, he was laughing so hard.  Joey and Ryou continued obliviously.  "JOEY!"

The blonde broke the kiss, face lightly flushed and panting.  He finally responded.

"...Yeeeah?"  Ryou was sitting in Joey's lap, looking embarrassed.  He wiped off Joey's mouth with his sleeve.  Yugi collapsed, snickering, Yami landing in his lap.

"You killed my yami," the wide-eyed boy mourned, wrapping his arms around the slender pharaoh, placing one hand on his pectoral and the other quite low on his stomach, little fingers splayed out to rest on his pelvic bone.

Yami tensed slightly at the intimate areas in which he was being touched.  He could feel his nipples hardening under his aibou's innocent hands.  He sat up.

"I have been reincarnated...er, again."

"Should have stayed dead the first time," Bakura kidded, ruffling the former sovereign's hair as he passed by, plopping onto Joey's desk and snacking on a cookie Yami was sure he hadn't been given willingly.

"Hn," he grunted in response, pulling himself to his feet and extending a hand to Yugi, who accepted it demurely.  Joey rolled his eyes.

"When are they just gonna hook it up already??" the blonde whispered to his koi.  Just then, Kaiba Seto returned, scowl on his handsome face.  Yami dropped Yugi's hand self-consciously and sat down in the empty desk across from Yugi's.

"Back so soon, _Kaiba_?" Joey taunted.  The icy eyed teen ignored him, pulling out his book and resumed "reading" it.

Yugi didn't know why Seto had left, but decided to stay out of it.  He turned his attention to the object of his affections.

"So, Yami, will you be my Valentine?" Yugi giggled.  Yami blushed.

"Me?  Uh--sure!  I mean, of course, um..."

\\ Oh, gag. \\

\ Oh, come off it.  I thought it was cute! \

\\ You would, Ryou.  They are so annoying. \\

\ I like them.  And so does Joey, so nyah. \

\\ ...I like them, too.  But **you** are a brat. \\  Bakura pinched his light hard, and leaned in as the boy squeaked to kiss his neck affectionately.  He backed away from the other's neck thoughtfully.

\\ ...Are you wearing _perfume_? \\

\ No! \

\\ Liar. \\  Ryou blushed.

\ It's just my new soap. \

\\ That pink crap you tried to put on me the other day? \\  Ryou nodded.  The darker boy gave him another kiss.  \\ I actually kinda like it. \\  Ryou blushed even harder.

"What indecent things are you tellin' him?" Joey demanded, noticing the boy in his lap's reactions.  Bakura only smirked.

"Nothing."  Joey scowled.

"I wanna stupid mind link thingy, too.  S'not fair," he muttered.  The former tomb robber offered him the second half of his pink frosted cookie.  "Oooh!"

Yugi handed Yami a similar, yet uneaten pink frosted heart cookie.

"Want my heart, Yami?" he offered.  Yami swallowed.

"--Yes."  He took the cookie and shoved it in his mouth before he could say anything stupid.  Yugi smiled sweetly at him.

"Take anything you want."  He set his plate of sweets on the desktop in front of Yami.

Kaiba made a face behind his book a few seats over.  [Damn lucky puzzle spirit...]  He couldn't help feeling..._jealous.  [Damn inu is __right.  I want them.]  His pale hands clenched the cover of his novel.  [No.  Love is not the answer.  **They** don't want me.]  He sighed.  Glancing down at the page he was on, he read:  
  
_

_"I'll tell you," said she in the same hurried passionate whisper, "what real love is.  It is blind devotion, unquestioning self-humiliation, utter submission, trust and belief against yourself and against the whole world, giving up your whole heart and soul to the smiter--!"_

The blue-eyed boy blinked.  That wasn't exactly what he'd call encouraging.

"Oh!  I almost forgot my pocky!  I had to put it away so Jounouchi-kun wouldn't eat them all..." Yugi explained, rummaging through his backpack.

"I wouldn'a ate them _all," Joey protested._

Yami watched his light search for the pocky, look of concentration on his cherubic face.  He was feeling rather hot from all the attention his gorgeous aibou was giving him.  If he wasn't careful, he'd be sporting a humiliating erection.  He fidgeted.  Yugi was so...arousing.  He'd been madly in love with his aibou from the first day they'd dueled together.  He remembered the day fondly.  He'd seen his partner's heart in that moment, and known he would live and die for Yugi from then on.  

He licked his lips nervously.  His little Yugi was so unfortunately innocent.  He would **not corrupt his sweet light, even if it meant suffering from pent up lust every time he left his soul room.  He blinked his large crimson eyes, focusing on Yugi again.**

The boy made a noise of delight as he found the red box.  He knew Yami loved pocky.  Who doesn't?

Pulling out a delicate stick, he summoned his courage for a more forward move on his yami.  He slid the long, thin stick between his full lips and sucked lightly, moving the pocky in and out a bit.  \ [I'm not being too obvious, right?  I mean, pocky's a long way from what I'm thinking of.] \ he justified.

Seto glanced over out of the corner of his eye just in time to wish he hadn't.  [Yugi is giving his goddamn pocky a blowjob!!]  He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath, an intense and childish dislike of Yami building.  [The pharaoh must think himself in his Egyptian heaven.] he thought unhappily, peeking at the small boy's display again.  [Mmm...]

Bakura's eyes widened a bit at Yugi's suggestive behavior.  \\ Squirt's going for it, I guess. \\

\ Huh? \

\\ Don't tell me you can't tell what Yugi's doing?! \\

\ What's he doing? \  Ryou looked, confused.  Yugi bit into his pocky with an audible snap of the biscuit.  \ He's just eating pocky... \

\\ If you say so...  That _is_ kinda hot, even if it is just **Yugi**. \\  Bakura trailed off and Ryou's jaw dropped as he sensed his dark half's dirty fantasies.

Yami wasn't in much better shape.  The spirit was toying nervously with the hem of his coat, trying not to stare.

\\ [He's just eating candy.  He's just eating candy.  He's just eating candy.] \\ Yami repeated the mantra.  \\ [He's just leaning down, violet eyes half-lidded and pooled with lust for **me** and taking my aching length into his sweet mouth as far as he can and running his smooth hands all over my--ahhh, fuck.] \\  Yami felt himself become half hard, his body temperature rising.  Yugi finished the piece of pocky.

"Your turn, Yami," he said in a voice that was anything but innocent.

\\ [NOW I'm hearing things, just great.  He's just  kid.  He doesn't want me like that.  I can't betray his trust in me by taking advantage of him!!] \\  Yugi leaned across the aisle and made eye contact with Yami, amethyst meeting ruby.  He held out a stick of pocky for his other and leaned over, his free hand coming to clasp the dark one's knee for support.  His hand slid up Yami's thigh as he leaned closer still, touching the pocky to his aibou's parted lips.  Bakura nudged Ryou, giving him an "I told you so" look.  Kaiba watched with bated breath, feeling himself become turned on.

Yami's erection had nothing 'half' about it now.  He tentatively took a bite before mentally smacking himself.  \\ [I have to get out of here!  If I stay here another second with his slender fingers up my leg, I'm going to toss him on the floor for a fuck in front of his whole school!] \\  Yami stood abruptly, pulling his coat down as he did so and muttered an excuse as he brushed by his petite aibou and hurried out of the classroom.

[What the hell just happened?!] was the simultaneous thought of Bakura, Kaiba, and poor Yugi.  Yugi sat back in his seat, a dejected look on his face.  He bit his lower lip.  He would NOT cry in school.  He wasn't a baby, after all.

"I-I'm going to go find Anzu," Yugi excused himself as he got up and left to the other side of the classroom in search of his brunette friend.

[Anzu??  What the hell is he running to **Anzu for?]  Kaiba was utterly confused.  Had he been overestimating his rival's intelligence all this time?  The boy could duel, to be sure, but only an utter fool, regardless of his sexual orientation, would pass up an advance like that from a boy like Yugi.  He saw the short teen approach Anzu and sit beside her, pain evident in his expressive eyes.  They were about as far from him as Bakura-tachi, so he could hear their conversation with ease, not that he _cared_ or anything.  Right.**

Bakura stood.

"Where are **you** goin'?" Joey asked.  Bakura considered telling them the truth, but they'd probably just try to stop him.

"I can play tonsil hockey with you guys whenever.  Today and October 31?  Buwahahahaha!  ...I steal candy!"  Ryou sweatdropped.  Joey shrugged.  Bakura ran off.

"I'll help ya sedate 'im once he reaches his sugar limit, okay?"

"Thanks!"  Ryou was relieved.  The pair resumed making out, leaving Bakura to his own evil devices.

\\ [Heh heh, they sure bought that easily.  I _already stole a helluva lot of candy.  It's mental torture and 'stop stupidity' time!] \\_

                                                  3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Solitaire:  Aww, poor Yugi.  Yami's just so dense...  ::shakes head::  And what _is_ Bakura up to, anyway?  Well, the next chapter should be out before too long.  I'm exhausted, and I haven't done any homework all weekend.  ~^_^~  Ja ne!  
  



	3. Bakura's Plan

Xpyne:  It has come to our attention some people do not know what pocky is.  Pocky is a delicious candy that is basically a light biscuit stick, very thin and about six inches long, coated in fudge.  They come in chocolate, strawberry, and many other flavors.

Ryou:  The strawberry ones are pink!  If you want to see a picture of pocky, go to  http :// www .geocities.com /soliandxpyne /temporarypreviewfile. html ?1045522843623  You can copy and paste, but don't forget to take out the spaces.  *^___^*

Solitaire:  You can find pocky in just about any grocery store, in the aisle with other Japanese or ethnic food.  Pocky is yummy!  ^_^  

Xpyne:  Has anyone besides us noticed this thing just keeps getting longer and longer?  ~__~;;  I thought this story was supposed to be short.

Solitaire:  It is!  What are you talking about?  The whole thing is, like, the size of **one** chapter of ROTD.

Bakura:  So in other words, the time you guys spent on this could have been used to create a whole chapter of ROTD?

Soli and Xpyne:  ::sweatdrop::  Uh...  ::hide from angry fans::

Yugi:  ::shakes head::  You guys are a pain in the ass.  

Yami:  I guess we'd better take over the authors' notes.  Um, disclaimer.  ::jabs Bakura::

Bakura:  Ow.  I'm gonna get Setzer, chief officer of the RABPA, on your ass!

Yami:  What the hell is the "RABPA"?

Ryou:  The Ryou and Bakura Protection Agency.  Apparently we're abused in authors' notes a lot.

Bakura:  Soli and Xpyne don't own anything except their lame plots and stupid characterizations.  ...................  ::looks nervously around::  The--the chapter isn't going to squish me again, is it?  Shouldn't it have started already?

Yami:  It'll start when it _feels_ like i--  ::is squished by chapter::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Get Sexy With Pocky

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter Three:  Bakura's Plan

Pacing out in the hallway, Yami shoved his fists deep into his coat pockets, trying to will away his body's traitorous reactions to his hikari's words.  It sickened him how he'd manage to turn his innocent little light's every comment into a proposition.  Yugi did **not** mean them that way!  The boy just had an unfortunate way with words...

He leaned against the wall outside the classroom and sighed heavily; unable to will his erection away, at least the constricting leather of his pants mostly concealed it.  He dragged a hand through his hair, groaning.

"Gods, Yugi doesn't know what he's doing to me..."  There was a snort.

"Yes he does!"

Yami turned to glare at Bakura, his cheeks flushing slightly.  "Excuse me?"  The spirit of the ring sauntered over to him, smug grin tugging at his lips.

"The little squirt knows exactly what he's doing, and I have to say, it seems to be working."

Yami frowned.  "I don't know what you're talking about," he huffed.  "And what are you doing out here, anyway?  I thought you weren't allowed out of your soul room during school hours."  Bakura sneered at that, but shoved his hands into his pockets as well, shifting his weight to one leg and smirking at the other.

"Ryou's busy making out with Jounouchi, so I can do as I please...  Not that I wouldn't anyway."  He grinned.

The former pharaoh rolled his eyes.  "And you followed me out here just to torment me?"  The white haired fiend shrugged.

"Pretty much."  He glanced down at his socks thoughtfully for a moment before his head shot up and he pinned the other with a knowing gaze.  "So what's the matter?  Frustrated because you want to do your light?"  He smirked again, finding the situation entirely too amusing.

Flustered, Yami scowled at the former tomb robber.  "_No_," he hissed through his teeth, though, as much as Yami hated to admit it to himself, that was exactly what he wanted.  Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see why you don't just fuck him already.  The boy seems to be trying to get into _your_ pants, as difficult as you're making it for him."

Horrified that the other would suggest such a thing, he pushed himself away from the wall by his shoulder and glowered fiercely.

"Yugi's far too innocent for that," he seethed, not liking the other's insinuations one bit.

Bakura stared at him incredulously for a long moment before breaking into rich laughter.  He laughed so hard he doubled over, holding his sides.

"You--you think Yugi is **innocent**??" he demanded through his chuckles.

The spirit of the puzzle glared at him.  "Of course he is," he retorted hotly.  "And I don't plan on corrupting him, like you did Ryou."  The snowy haired boy snorted again.

"For Ra's sake, Yami, they're fifteen years old.  Where the hell have _you_ been?  Jounouchi lends Yugi pornos all the time.  Heh.  Of course, Joey and Ryou don't watch those anymore--they have the real thing." He grinned smugly.  "But they all read the 'Gundam Wing' porn Ryou writes.  Gay porn, I might add.  In fact...Ryou's written a few things starring you and your 'innocent little light,' per that same 'innocent little light's request."  Bakura looked the other up and down.  "And let me tell you, Ryou's a lot more generous to you than **I **would be..."

Yami merely stared at the other, immobile, each word that came out of the fiend's mouth shocking him more and more, and he flushed scarlet at that last part.

"Y-you're lying!" he sputtered.  The platinum haired teen grinned evilly.

"Okay, maybe I made up that last part about Yugi asking Ryou to write porn about you two, but the rest is true."

The multi-color haired boy shook his head.  "I can't believe it.  Yugi's the most innocent, naïve soul I have ever known."  Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right.  With his, 'Yami, will you be my Vaaaalentine?'" he mimicked.  "'Here, Yami, **anything** you want.'  'Oh Yami, why won't you just fuck me already?'  Jeez, I knew you were dense, Pharaoh, but I didn't think you were _retarded_.  What are you, straight?"

The ancient ruler bristled and glared murderously at the other, his right eye twitching.  "You are high on sugar.  Why are you doing this, Bakura?  Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself?"

The pale teen frowned at that.  "Hey!" he protested.  "I care about Ryou and Jounouchi.  ...But in your case, I'm just sick and tired of watching Yugi come on to you while you sit there like a dolt, secretly lusting after him and trying not to cream your pants every time he gets all touchy-feely with you.  Granted, it was amusing at first, but it got pretty old, pretty fast."

Yami just stood there, dumbfounded, not sure whether to punch Bakura's face in or pray to Osiris for a quick death.

"Think about it," the tomb raider advised.

Yami thought about it.  About how Yugi would always insist on sitting in his lap when they watched a movie with their friends so they wouldn't "take up too much space"; how Yugi would ask him to tell him about Egypt, then listen with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head in Yami's lap; how Yugi always worded things so...**suggestively**.

Bakura laughed.  "Ah, I see that little pea-brain of yours is working _now_..."  Glancing through the doorway into the classroom, he clucked his tongue.  "But now it looks like you may be too late.  That loser billionaire is all up on your hikari in a really indecent way--he should be ashamed."  

Yami gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  "I'm sure he is _not_."  Bakura stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, he is--did he just cop a feel?!"  His jaw dropped in mock disbelief.

"Shut. Up," he growled.  Yami had imagined himself with the brunette, true.  He had very passionate fantasies of him, even.  But the thought of Kaiba taking his precious aibou away from him boiled his blood, no matter how untrue he knew the white haired fiend's teasing to be.

The former tomb robber's eyes flicked back to the shorter boy and he grinned.  "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go steal some more children's candy."  He disappeared through the door, chuckling.

                              3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Yugi sighed as he plopped into an empty desk by Anzu and pillowed his head on his arms dejectedly.  He'd done all he could think of to get his darker half to respond to his advances, save grab him and shove his tongue down his throat.  Maybe...maybe he'd been wrong, and Yami **didn't** feel that way about him.

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

The multi-color haired boy glanced up at the brunette with a doleful expression.  "Yeah...no...I don't know."  He blew one of his blonde bangs out of his face.

Anzu watched her friend with concern; she wasn't used to seeing the other teen so depressed.  "Do you want to talk about it?" she offered.  "It might make you feel better."

Yugi propped his elbow on the desk to support his chin in his hand.  "I don't know what to do, Anzu.  I was sure Yami liked me, but I've tried everything to get his attention and nothing has worked.  ...Maybe he's not even gay.  I mean, I figured because **I** am, he is, seeing as we're almost like half the same soul, but..."  His lower lip stuck out and he buried his face in his arms.  The brunette placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yami?  _Straight??_  C'mon, we've all seen his wardrobe."  Yugi face-palmed.

"Technically, it's _my_ wardrobe."  His friend got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but the way _he_ wears it..."  The multi-color haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Anzu..."

The girl grinned sheepishly.  "Maybe...maybe he just hasn't been picking up on your hints."

The small boy raised his head to make a face.  "Yeah, right.  I've done everything short of walk around his soul room in my boxers.  Give my yami a **little** credit..."  Anzu shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe he's just shy...?"  Yugi raised his eyebrow doubtfully at that before shaking his head.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Anzu, but I think I'd just like to be alone for a little while."  His friend smiled understandingly and nodded, leaving to see what the others were up to.

The tri-color haired teen slouched backing his chair as his eyes scanned the classroom morosely.  All the other kids were eating, talking, and exchanging Valentine's cards.  Joey and Ryou were having an indecent display of public affection.  Everyone seemed to be having a great time except him.  ...Well, and Kaiba.  Kaiba was sitting there, reading his book and looking like he'd rather be anywhere than where he was.  Yugi ran his gaze down, then back up the brunette's slim form.  Even though the blue-eyed billionaire looked ready to bite the head off anyone who so much as came within a three-foot radius of him, he was still sexy as hell.  Yugi sighed, confident Kaiba would reject him a million times harsher than Yami was probably practicing out in the hallway right now.  \ [I need to talk to Yami, face to face, honestly.  I can't go on not knowing his heart...] \

Feeling eyes on him, Seto glanced up over the top of his book and caught Yugi's gaze.  He stared at him expressionlessly for a moment before lowering his eyes and turning a page.  Taking this for the invitation to conversation he knew it wasn't, Yugi shifted in his seat to face the other boy.

"Hi, Kaiba-kun," he said with a small smile.  \ [Talking to Kaiba should take my mind off Yami for a while...at least until I'm ready to sort that out.] \

Kaiba glanced up from his novel again.  "Yugi," he returned coldly, then went back to pretending to read.

Ignoring the other's attempt to blow him off, the smaller teen asked after a moment, "Enjoying the party?"

Kaiba didn't look up.  "No."

"Did you get any Valentines?"

"Hn."

Yugi took the non-committal grunt as a yes.  Despite the brunette's sour attitude and total lack of social skills, there were always some fangirls brave enough to fawn over him openly.  The smaller teen swung his legs a little.

"...Good book?"

"Hn."

"What's it about?"

Kaiba glared at him, annoyed by the incessant questioning, and wanting to sulk in peace.  "An orphan is raised up from nothing by a mysterious benefactor, only to discover that his whole life has been based on a lie, people only want him for what his money and his position can get them, and that love doesn't exist."

Yugi was silent for a moment at that.  "...Sounds cheerful."  The young CEO growled, snapping his book shut, unsure how to handle Yugi being factitious. 

"Is there something I can **do** for you, Yugi?" he inquired tersely.

The younger boy raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "I was only making conversation."  Kaiba looked him up and down in what was supposed to be a suspicious manner, but partway through he got distracted by the teen's slight curves, his lithe, compact---

"Why aren't you off talking to your fan club?" he suddenly demanded, trying to quickly derail _that_ train of thought.  Of course, he knew perfectly well why Yugi was sitting alone; he wasn't _eavesdropping**, **_it was just impossible to ignore a loud conversation going on right next to you...

The other shrugged.  "I don't feel much like talking to them right now."

"But you felt like bothering **me**?  I'm flattered," the brunette deadpanned.  Yugi just smiled brightly in response.  Glancing down, he noticed Seto's desk was barren of any of the holiday-themed treats the party had to offer.  That was just wrong.

"Did you want some of my candy, Kaiba-kun?  I've got plenty; I'd be glad to share..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, unsure if there was supposed to be a double-entendre there or not.  [Yugi wouldn't...**hit **on me, right?]  He fought a rising blush.

"You can have some of my _pocky_," the boy tempted in a sugary voice, waving a slender stick of the delicious candy under the CEO's nose.  Kaiba looked at the pocky.  Then he looked at Yugi.  Then again at the pocky.  A great battle between his stomach and his mind raged, until finally the blue-eyed boy plucked the treat from Yugi's soft hand, his own large one brushing pleasantly against the smaller boy's.  Yugi grinned, knowing he'd won that one.  The brunette finished the pocky stick and continued to ignore Yugi.  The slighter boy smiled mysteriously.

"Need more?"  His tone was ambiguous as he held up a box of the treat.  That's all he was talking about, right?

[No wonder he drives Yami insane.]  Seto nodded against his better judgment.  Yugi laid the remaining sticks on Seto's desk, no flirting on insinuations, he simply handed the brunette all he had.

Seto blinked.  After a moment, he spoke.

"Thank y--"

"Oi, Bakura-kun, that's _my_ chocolate!" a girl suddenly wailed.  Yugi and Seto turned to see Yami Bakura leaning over a blonde girl with his eyes narrowed and a psychotic grin that revealed sharp teeth.

"Care to try and stop me?" he inquired dangerously, his grin never faltering.  The girl, eyes wide in fear, remained silent.  "Yeah, that's what I thought."  Popping the miniature candy bar into his mouth, he walked away from the girl, snickering.

As the tomb raider approached the two boys, Kaiba speared him with a hateful glare, still seething over the fair haired boy's earlier remarks.  The yami just smirked at the other and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ne, Bakura, what were you doing outside?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  Sitting on the edge of the small teen's desk, Bakura folded his arms over his chest casually.

"Oh, I was just having a chat with the pharaoh."

The multi-color haired boy's brow creased worriedly.  \ [Oh God.  Please don't tell me they were talking about me...] \  "About what?" he questioned with trepidation.  The fiend popped another chocolate into his mouth.

"You, mostly," he replied, confirming Yugi's fears.  "You really freaked him out, you know; he's out there pacing up and down the hallway, trying to think of what to say to you.

\ [Pacing?] \  That wasn't a good sign. Yami only paced when he was really agitated about something.  Yugi's hand moved to toy with the chain of his puzzle nervously.  "Oh?" he heard himself ask, as if from a great distance.

Kaiba looked back and forth between the other two, slightly confused.  What was Bakura driving at?  Yugi's eyes were lowered and unfocused and he was chewing on his lower lip.

The platinum haired boy nodded indifferently.  "He's not sure what to do with you, after how strongly you came onto him.  Yami doesn't approve of homosexuality at all," he explained, years of practice at pretending to be Ryou enabling him to keep a perfectly straight face as he said this.  A glance at the other two out of the corner of his eye confirmed their shock and he smirked inwardly.

Seto stared at the yami incredulously.  But...but surely Yami...  For god's sake, the pharaoh's attire, the timber of his voice, his self-confident posture and that smoldering look in his blood red eyes practically screamed 'fuck me, men!', a command the brunette had often found himself sorely tempted to obey.  There was no way Bakura could be telling the truth.  He saw the threatening heartbreak on Yugi's face, the expression of one wanting desperately not to believe what he was being told, and Kaiba felt his temper flare.  

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull?!" he demanded, deep sapphirine orbs flashing dangerously.  The spirit of the ring stood from the smaller boy's desk, his hands raised defensively.

"Hey, I'm only repeating what the pharaoh told me.  Why do you think he hates _me_ so much?  He doesn't like the fact that his little light likes men and he's out in the hallway right now, gearing himself up for a very disapproving speech, I imagine..."

The young CEO could practically **hear** the multi-color haired boy's world come crashing down around him and his fragile ego shattering.  The small teen clenched his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks and averted his face, whether because he wanted to hide his tears from the older boys, or to deny the truth of Bakura's words, Kaiba wasn't sure.

Seeing the look in the pharaoh's hikari's face, Bakura couldn't avoid feeling a little guilty, but he was helping, damnit!  The pale boy shoved his hands in his pockets, giving Yugi a sympathetic look as he made his way back over to his two lovers.  He paused to glance over his shoulder at the devastated teen.

"If it's any consolation, squirt, any of the other guys here would want you in a second.  ...Isn't that right, Kaiba?"  He turned around again to hide his smirk and left Yugi to his thoughts.

Seto glared slightly at the yami's retreating figure before turning his attention to the smaller boy.  Yugi's face was buried in one small hand, while the other clutched at the fabric of his shirt.  He was deathly silent but for the small, shaky breaths Seto could hear him taking.

"Yugi, I--"  Kaiba felt awful seeing the other like this.  Forgetting for a moment he was supposed to hate his diminutive rival, he laid what he hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He wasn't too good at this whole 'consolation' thing, but he decided to give it his best shot.  "...I'm sure Bakura's full of shit.  Yami would have to be a moron not to love you."  

The multi-color haired teen raised his head hesitantly, sniffling quietly.  His eyes shimmered with the tears he fought to hold back as he met the billionaire's gaze.  

"Kaiba-kun..."  

The brunette looked away suddenly, uncomfortably, wondering why he'd gone and said that.  Yugi started to say something, then stopped and lowered his eyes to his desk.

"Then why is he acting so...distant?" he asked in a small voice.

Seto had no answer for that.  [Bakura _has_ to be lying...right?  Though Yami isn't exactly being too responsive to Yugi's allure...]  He actually began to doubt a bit.  Somewhat at a loss, the blue-eyed boy could only offer his own observation to the small teen.  "I've seen you two together; you're perfect for each other.  You belong together."  He gave the other a sad smile, ignoring the strange pain in his heart that came with saying those words.

Yugi returned the smile weakly, surprised that the billionaire was being so nice.  He figured it _would_ take something like his almost breaking down in class for Kaiba to give him the time of day.

His hand still resting on the Yugi's shoulder a bit awkwardly, the brunette glanced down at the red box the younger boy had given him and picked it up, holding it out to the other.

"Pocky?" he offered, not sure how to cheer the smaller teen up.  Yugi sniffed again and accepted the strawberry fudge covered stick..  He nibbled on it, trying, and failing, to stop his sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun...  I know I'm--"  His voice cracked.  "Overreacting!" he sobbed.  He buried his face in his arms and held his breath to keep from crying.  Seto slid from his seat and knelt next to the still boy.

"Yugi?"  The petite one made no response.  Kaiba slid an arm over his shoulder.  Still silent, the violet-eyed boy kept his face hidden and buried it in Seto's school uniform front.  The brunette's cobalt eyes widened in surprise, but he put and arm around the other nonetheless.  Just then the door opened and there was an audible gasp from the figure standing at the entrance.  
  


"**Kaiba!**  Get your hands off him!!"

                              3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Xpyne:  ::comes out of hiding to thwap Bakura::  How could you?!!?  ::thwaps Bakura::

Bakura:  #_# ;;  ...I'm evil?

Solitaire:  Shut up, Xpyne!  It's all part of his plan.  It's not a very **good** plan, but a plan nonetheless.

Ryou:  Soli-chan, isn't it technically _your_ plan?

Solitaire:  ::shoves her hand over his mouth::  Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.  

Xpyne:  ::giggles cause she's in on the plan, even though she feigns innocence::  More of this crap coming soon!  We're actually working on _this_ one!  Heehee.

Yugi:  ::thwaps Xpyne::  You squished Yami!

Yami:  @_@  ::is squished::

Xpyne:  O.O  ::runs from Yugi::  Ahhh!

Solitaire:  ::shakes head::  I think maybe I should start the chapters from now on.  Too many squishy-bishies...

Yami:  x_x


	4. That was Good

Xpyne:  ::gloating::  I said it'd be done by February, and it's done by February!  Woot woot!

Solitaire:  Yeah, good job, Xpyn-chan.  I won't have to thwap you.

Xpnye:  O.o;;  You wouldn't thwap me!  You'd risk damaging the peanut...

Solitaire:  ...**You** said it...  ::snickers::  Oh, and I wanted to clear a few things up first.  1) The book Seto was reading was _not_ a romance novel, like some people thought, but was Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_.  2) A nymphomaciac is someone obsessed with sex.  It'll come up.  And 3) "teme" is a really mean way in Jap to saw "you," that's kinda like "bastard."

Xpyne:  I'm sorry but there's no lemon, so don't go holding your breath for it.  I have _four_--do you hear that?  **_Four_** other lemon scenes I have to write for ROTD and various other projects.  So all you nymphomaniacs can get your fill when we finally update those.

Solitaire:  Anyway, this is our Valentine's Day story--

Yugi:  Come on everybody, review multiple times!  There's a damn _het_ Valentine's story that puts me with **Tea** getting more reviews that this!  And it's only PG--!

Xpyne:  Calm down, Yu-chan.  I think someone's had too much pocky.

Joey:  There's no such thing... ::gets the 'look' from Solitaire::  Uh, while I'm here, why don' I just do the disclaimer...?  Heh.  Solitaire and Xpyne don't own Yugioh, pocky, Dickens... ::snickers:: Sensei Parks, or just about anything else.  Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Get Sexy With Pocky

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter Four:  That Was Good

Yami paced back and forth in the hallway.  Yugi...Yugi **knew** what he was doing?!?  Yami had never been so nervous in his life.  He wanted to run into the classroom, grab his light, and kiss him like they didn't need oxygen.  He took a deep, gasping breath, steeling himself to face the tiny boy who was such a huge intimidation.  His near painful erection wasn't helping his current state of distress.

\\ [Bakura may be a jackass, but he has helped me see what my preconceived notions were obstructing.  Yugi loves me.  I _love_ Yugi.  Yugi...loves me the same as I do, him...  It should be easy now.] \\  He took another deep, shaky breath.  \\ [No fear of rejection, no fear of rejection, no fear of rejection.] \\  He clenched his fists, bit his lip, and threw open the door, striding inside.  He stopped short, a horrified gasp escaping his dropped jaw.

\\ [I thought Bakura was kidding!?!?] \\

Kaiba Seto had his big, grubby hands **all _over_** Yugi, and Yugi---his precious light was embracing the billionaire like he _wasn't_ a cold hearted, indifferent, calculating CEO.  The thought of losing Yugi before he ever _really_ had him tore at the pharaoh's heart in a way that made him see red.

"**Kaiba!**" he shouted, "Get your hands off him!"

Something like confusion flashed in the teen's ocean blue eyes before they narrowed in acute distaste.  He tightened his grip on the diminutive boy slightly.  His penetrating glare seemed to say, "Why don't you make me?"  Yami intended to do just that.

The entire class watched in rapt fascination as the boy who looked like a much more dangerous version of Mutou Yugi stormed over to the school's most infamous, devastatingly handsome rich bastard.  

  
Putting a steadying hand on Yugi's shoulder, he used his other to shove Kaiba off balance.  The tall teen landed hard on his backside and the class "oooh"ed appropriately.  No one pushed Kaiba around.

\\ What were you doing?! \\ Yami demanded, his flaring jealousy causing that to come out much harsher than he would ever _normally_ dream of talking to his light.  As he stared down twin pools of icy fury, he failed to notice his sweet hikari's tear-streaked face.

"Yugi.  We need to talk," he stated coolly, glaring at his rival in this new arena as he got to his feet.  Kaiba stood his full, intimidating height and growled low in his throat.  The crowd surrounding them inched back worriedly.

"...Why?" Yugi whispered, in terror of the answer.  \ [I...can't believe...Bakura was right...] \  

Yami's sharp red eyes darted to his hikari's downcast face.  \\ [Yugi is crying--??] \\

"So I--can tell you how I feel--about how you've been acting," he answered, unsure of the situation.  Why was Yugi crying?  All he knew was whomever was responsible would suffer painful torture as soon as he finished professing his love to his angel.

At the spirit's words, the violet-eyed boy let out a pained whimper, almost as if he'd been kicked.  He jumped to his feet and ran.  Shoving past Yami, he hurried toward the door, students parting before him like the Red Sea.

The door swung shut and the next thing Yami knew, he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and thrown down onto a desk, his back slamming against the unforgiving wooden surface painfully and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Teme!"  There were shocked gasps from the rest of the students and the brunette leaned over Yami, his eyes burning with a hatred the other had never seen in them, not in all the time he'd known him.

"What in God's name is wrong with you, yami?!" he hissed at the smaller boy, shaking him for emphasis before shoving him back onto the desk.  "Maybe Yugi's advances weren't welcome, but to hold his sexual preference against him...!"  He lowered his voice to a growl that only Yami could hear, not wanting to further humiliate Yugi by dramatizing his life for the whole class.  "He only wanted to love you.  Anyone one else should _be_ so lucky..."  Pulling back with a sneer, as if the pharaoh's very presence disgusted him, he spat, "You're not worthy of his affection.  One who would turn against his aibou because he is gay--that is unforgivable."

The room was silent and Yami could feel all eyes on him as he stared up at the taller teen bewilderedly.  Straightening his uniform jacket, the billionaire glared coldly at him.

"If you ever come near Yugi again, I'll make sure no amount of magic will bring you back."  He narrowed his eyes.  "I think he would have been better off if he'd never solved the puzzle in the first place."  And with that, he turned on his heel, students parting the way for him just as they had, Yugi.  Snatching the hall pass from its hook on the wall, the young CEO stormed from the room, the door slamming behind him.

Drama over, their audience began to break up, several kids shooting Yami dirty looks as they returned to their own friends, a general murmuring of "homophobe," "bigot," and "what a jerk" accompanying their departure.  Yami managed to pull himself into a sitting position and blinked owlishly at the door through which Yugi and Seto had disappeared.

"What the hell?!?" Joey exclaimed in befuddlement.  "Yami, why on earth da Kaiba 'n Yugi think yer a **bigot**?"  Lower lip trembling, Yami replied hesitantly.

"I do not know..."  He couldn't reach Yugi; the boy had obviously completely blocked him out.  While he couldn't talk to Yugi or enter the puzzle, their link could never be totally severed, and through it he felt his hikari's pain and confusion.  His shell-shocked depression was broken by a snicker.  Yami's eyes snapped up to stare incredulously at the only person who would dare laugh at him right now.  Suspicion hit him like a 12-ton truck.

"**What did you say to them!?!**"  The crimson-eyed teen growled, grabbing Bakura by his collar and yanking him viciously down to his eye level.  Unfazed, the platinum haired fiend smiled coyly.

"Oh, I forget."  Yami gritted his teeth and flexed his vice-like grip on the other.  "...Possibly something along the lines of---you're a homophobic asshole who's disgusted by the idea of his light wanting it up the ass?"

Yami took a swing at the tomb robber, but hit only air as Bakura disappeared into the ring.  Taking over Ryou, the teen laughed maniacally.

"Not in so many words, of course, but by the way he ran out of here crying, I think he got the gist," he giggled.  Joey snatched one of his arms roughly and Yami, the other, seeing red.

"I'm going to **_kill_** you," the shorter boy hissed.

"**I'm** gonna kill you!" Joey chimed in menacingly.  Glancing from one furious boy to the next, Bakura grinned.

"Ryou's body!" he reminded them.  A small trickle of blood dripped from Yami's hand where it was clenched so hard, nails biting into his palm.

"I have to go find Yugi," he seethed.  "You can't hide behind your light forever."  With that he spun and strode out of the classroom, slamming the door and earning a few stares from the other teens.

                             3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Yugi burst through the doors to the roof of the school, all but blinded by the tears he fought desperately to hold back.  The doors swung shut behind him with a slam as he ran to the farthest corner he could and collapsed against the wall, sliding down it until his bottom hit the ground and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

He hadn't been up here like this in a long time.  Before he had gotten the puzzle, he would come up to the roof whenever the bullying got too bad, either to hide, or to cry where no one could see him for the baby he was.  All that had changed when he solved the puzzle, though, and he hadn't needed to run away anymore.  But now...

A sob was wrenched from him despite his best efforts and he yanked the chain of his puzzle from around his neck and flung the object away from him, where it landed with a clank and scrape of metal.  Now, nothing mattered.  He loved Yami, and Yami _hated_ him.  Burying his face against his knees, he finally let the tears come.

Kaiba mounted the steps that led to the roof, figuring that by process of elimination, this must have been where Yugi had run off to.  He'd already checked the janitor's closet, the bathroom, in front of the school and out in the schoolyard; if Yugi wasn't here, he was out of ideas.

Stepping through the double doors to the school's roof, sharp blue eyes scanned the area, searching for the small, multi-color haired teen and coming up unsuccessful.  He walked further from the doors, shoving his hands into the pockets of his uniform jacket.

Seto was glancing out over the roof, attempting to see if he could spot the other down on the grounds when quiet sniffling caught his attention.  Slowing his step, he strolled around a corner to see Yugi sitting against the wall, hugging his knees while silent sobs racked his tiny body.  The brunette noticed the teen's treasured puzzle lying some feet from him.

He bent over and picked up the item.  Yugi looked up, instantly sensing someone had touched his puzzle.  He blinked glistening violet orbs up at the intruder.  Kaiba looked down at the sennen item in his hand, turning it over and examining it casually.

Yugi clamored to his feet and pulled the golden pyramid quickly from Kaiba's hand.  He cradled it close to his heart, and the tall teen felt a wave of depression sweep over him as he watched large tears plop onto the puzzle from the sweet boy's downturned face.  Yugi sat again, carefully setting his millennium item next to him, and continued sobbing into his knees.  He didn't care if Kaiba saw him as he truly was: alone, unwanted, pathetic, and childish.  For several minutes, he just cried his eyes out, until his breath hitched mid-sob in surprise as he felt large hands pull him into an embrace.  After a tense moment of fear, he relaxed in Kaiba's strong arms.  Clinging to the brunette, Yugi couldn't stop the flow of words that poured from his mouth.

"Kaiba-kun!  He hates me!  I-I-I love him and he **hates** me!!  I thought--he's always been there for me and-and what can I do?  If he would just be my friend again--I don't want to live if he _hates_ me!"  He cried harder into the CEO's chest.  "I wish I'd just die," he barely whispered.  Seto pulled back from Yugi and cupped his chin, forcing the now red-eyed teen to look him in the eye.

"Shut up." Yugi silenced his tears as best he could immediately.  He hiccupped.  "I don't want to hear you talk like that.  Yami is not the sun and moon.  Life can go on without him.  Do not ever think of that suicide crap.  Death is a cop-out.  Life is difficult, but you cannot give up every time something terrible happens, or nothing would ever get accomplished."  Yugi turned his head away, shutting his immense, watery eyes.

"He's the sun and moon to me."

Seto slid a hand onto Yugi's cheek under his blonde bangs and wiped his tears away with his thumb, only to have them replaced by fresh ones.

"Perhaps there are other things worth living for.  Perhaps there are other people worth living for?"  The blue-eyed boy asked quietly.  Yugi pulled Kaiba closer to him by his shirt.  He leaned against the kneeling teen's chest, sniffling.

"I don't want to kill myself, Kaiba-kun.  There _are_ other people worth living for."  His small arms wrapped around Seto.  "But how will I ever care for myself if half of me already doesn't?"  He hadn't been expecting an answer, but the billionaire offered one.

"Because there is someone who loves you the way you do, your yami..."  Yugi's head snapped up in shock.

"...Kaiba-kun?"

"...You are the sun and moon to **me**."  The brunette leaned down and kissed the tri-color haired boy's petal-soft lips.  Yugi's eyes widened in shock at that, unable to believe that Kaiba Seto was actually _kissing_ him.  After several seconds, the amethyst-eyed teen wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and responded, moving his mouth against the handsome CEO's and parting his lips slightly.  The brunette accepted the invitation hungrily, tongue delving into the young teen's cavern.  He pulled Yugi into his lap and leaned back against the wall.  The smaller one ran his fingers through the silky brown locks and poured out his sadness and angst into his willing comforter's mouth.  A flush of excitement coursed through him as he felt Kaiba's arousal pressing through his slacks.  He didn't know what to do, or how to act, but he knew this felt right.

[I don't know what to feel...  Seto is what I need, but Yami is who I wanted...]  As if in answer to his confusion, Yugi felt a spike of pain shoot through his mind and heart. He pulled back from Seto abruptly, panting.  Only **extremely** strong emotions from his yami could reach him when he wasn't wearing the puzzle.  He looked up to see his dark standing over them, look of horror on his face.  Yugi turned away in shame.

                              3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Joey released his lover, seeing he had reverted to his more sane version.  Tears welled in the pale boy's chocolate eyes.

"Yami, how _could_ you!" he cried.  Joey gathered him into a protective hug.  He spoke aloud, knowing Bakura would be listening.

"You're not goin' ta get forgiven for this anytime soon.  You went too far in your mind games!  Those're our friends you messed with!"  Ryou pulled back from his blonde koi, blank look on his face.  He squeezed his eyes shut and strained, grunting in concentration.

"Ryou??"  Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Nyuuuuuh~~!!"  The fair haired boy fell over, gasping, and leaving a very surprised Yami Bakura in his place.  Ryou sat up and pushed his bangs out of his face, smirking.  Bakura blinked, mouth agape.

"How'd you do that?!" he demanded.  Ryou got to his feet and smoothed his shirt.  He looked up, smiling proudly.

"I've been practicing!"

"Practicing how to kick me out of my soul room?!?" Bakura demanded incredulously.  Ryou nodded affirmatively as Joey grabbed the former tomb robber by his shoulders.

"An' it looks like he's got good reason ta figure that one out," the blonde remarked dryly, tightening his grip on his evil lover.  "Now what the hell is your problem!?"  Bakura scowled, shoving Joey off him.

"You two are as dense as that idiot pharaoh."  He rolled his eyes and took a leisurely stance, leaning against a desk and crossing his arms.  He blew a strand of snowy hair out of his face.  "What happens whenever I say something particularly mean to Yugi?" he started, his voice similar to the kind one would use to address a class of kindergarteners.  Ryou and Joey exchanged a confused look.

"Eh, you laugh maniacally, getting' some sadistic pleasure outta hurtin' his feelin's?" Joey suggested.

"No!" Bakura shouted in exasperation.  "...Well, actually, yes, but that's not what I was talking about."  He waited a few more moments, and receiving nothing but blank looks from the other two he sighed as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.  "He runs off to cry!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow.  "...And this is a _good_ thing??"  His yami rolled his eyes.

"What happens whenever Yugi runs off to cry?" he inquired.

Joey scratched his head.  "Well usually, Yami hasta go after 'im and tell 'im how fulla shit you are..."

"That's right!" the tomb raider exclaimed, grinning.  "He **comforts** him.  And what happens when a yami comforts his hikari, Ryou?" he questioned slyly, sliding his arm around his other's waist and pulling him close to suck at his earlobe.  The gentler boy shied away, blushing and rubbing Bakura's saliva off with his shoulder.

"They have sex?" Joey supplied helpfully, starting to see where the other was going with this.  Bakura grinned, pleased.

"And people say blondes are dumb..."

Ryou's brow furrowed in annoyance.  "But why in the world did you have to say something so _mean_ to Yugi-kun?!  You could have just **told** him Yami loves him!"  The snowy haired demon clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Sure, I _could_ have, but where would that have left poor Kaiba?  This way, **he** gets to comfort Yugi, Yami gets jealous, and, if everything goes smoothly, they'll all be fucking in the janitor's closet by lunchtime."

Ryou stared at him agog for a moment before turning to Joey in disbelief.  The blonde shrugged.

"He's got a point."

The former tomb robber grinned smugly.  "See?  I'm always right."  The softer teen was silent a while longer, then shook his head to himself.

"I suppose, even though you _did_ go about it in a very **cruel** way, in some sense, what you did could be considered nice..." he mused.

Bakura blinked at that.  "What?  No!  I didn't do it to be **nice**; I did it because I was friggin' tired of seeing those three moon over each other--!"  Joey smirked.

"Eh, just admit it.  Ya actually did somethin' nice fer someone for once in yer life."  He slung his arm over the other's shoulder.  "Feels good, ne?"  Bakura scowled darkly at the blonde and shrugged his arm off.

"Don't patronize me, Jounouchi," he growled dangerously.  Ryou came up behind him with a smile, wrapping his arms around his yami's waist.

"No, Jounouchi-kun is right; it **was** nice."  He glanced pointedly at the other boy from over Bakura's shoulder.  Joey caught the look and grinned deviously.

"I've never seen you be so nice..." Ryou murmured as he kissed the darker boy's neck delicately.

"Yeah, it's kinda hot," Joey agreed, sliding his arm around the tomb robber.  The platinum haired yami blinked a little before a smirk of his own crept over his face.

"I'm sure Yugi and his boyfriends won't be needing the janitor's closet for at _least_ another twenty minutes..."

                              3               3               3               3               3               3               3

"Leave," Kaiba growled, tightening his grip on Yugi.  "Haven't you caused **enough** pain?"

Yami stood his ground, fighting the two incredibly strong desires that were tearing at him.  Urge one, to yank his beautiful hikari into his arms, cover him in kisses, and comfort him, assuring him he always had and always would, love him.  Urge number two, to jealously punch Kaiba's lights out and send him to the Shadow Realm for daring to kiss **_his_** hikari.  

Kaiba glanced at him coldly, stroking Yugi's back soothingly.  "I won't let you hurt him any more."

Yami fidgeted, very uncomfortable with the idea of someone else comforting his light.  He blurted out, "Yugi's mine!  **You** leave!"  Before Kaiba could come back with a snide remark along the lines of Yugi being no one's property, Yami continued.  "I love you!  Yugi, please, _aibou_--don't believe that idiot tomb robber whom I'm murdering as soon as possible--I **love** you...  I'm **in love** with you..."

Yugi lifted his tear-stained face from Seto's chest.  Yami's heart wrenched to see his light so distressed.  There was hope in his eyes, but doubt on his face.

"You do?"

Yami dropped to his knees, ignoring the glare he received from Kaiba.  "I'm begging you, forgive me my angel, for being such a dense baka!  I didn't--I didn't think you could care about me the way I do, you.  I thought you too--innocent."  The young CEO made a noise of disgust, his grip on the smaller of the two tri-color haired boys not loosening.

"My biggest rival is a fucking moron."  Yami scowled at that.

"**You're** a fucking moron!  Not only did you believe _Bakura_, but you--you--get your hands off him, damnit!  I don't like you _touching_ him!  **I'm** his guardian!  **I'm** his protector!"

"Some protector.  You're not even honest enough with him to tell him your true feelings until--"

"Kaiba-kun!  Yami-kun!" Yugi interrupted.  He had picked up the puzzle and was holding it in his hands as he sat in Seto's lap.  He looked pensive.

Yami waited with bated breath to see if he would be forgiven; Kaiba, to see if he would be forgotten.  At last, Yugi slipped the puzzle back onto his neck.  Yami let out enough of a wave of relief and love and lust pouring through their link to make Yugi a bit dizzy, and Seto released his hold on Yugi's hips, azure eyes downcast.

Yami yanked Yugi into a tight embrace, glancing guiltily at the brunette, who was looking rather defeated.  Yami crushed his lips to Yugi's, tasting something on him he felt sure belonged to the blue-eyed boy.  Yugi broke the kiss, gasping.  Hugging his dark so tightly they threatened to meld into one body, he voiced what was bothering his heart.

"Yami?"

"Un?"

"I love you.  **And** Seto."  Said blue-eyed boy looked up, surprised.  There was a long silence.  Finally, Yami responded.

"I like him, too--just not when I was afraid he was stealing you from me."  Yugi giggled.

"Seto-kun, do you think you could ever learn to like my yami?" he asked earnestly.  The two smaller boys looked up at Seto apprehensively.

The billionaire ran a hand through his hair.  [_Two_ of them??]  He let a grin spread over his usually stoic face.

"Maybe..."  He pulled the pair to him and pressed his lips to Yami's, who responded eagerly.  When they finally parted, both breathing heavily from more than lack of oxygen, Yami turned to his light.

"Aibou, you're the only smart one of the three of us!"

                              3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Seto hurried through the hallway, hand clasped tightly around Yami's smaller one, who was in turn pulling Yugi after him.  The tall brunette stopped abruptly at the corner, growling in frustration.

"What?" Yami demanded.

"Shhh!!" Seto silenced rudely.  He flattened himself against the wall and peered around it.  "Damnit," he swore under his breath.  "Uhhh--hide!" he whispered to the two boys.  Yami's eyes widened incredulously.  Where the hell were they supposed to hide??

Yugi tugged on his sleeve and Yami returned to the puzzle.  The smallest boy, for lack of ideas, hid behind Seto's legs, willing himself to become invisible.  The clacking of heels came closer and closer.

"Kaiba-san!  What did I tell you about wandering through the halls without a pass!?  Do you want a detention??" Sensei Parks screeched.

\ [Don't look down, don't look down!] \ Yugi wished, holding his breath in anxiety.

Seto twirled the hall pass on one elegant finger and quirked his brows upward in a challenging manner, staring down the annoying woman.  Sensei Parks frowned, feeling outsmarted.  Suddenly she had a clever thought.

"Isn't your classroom number 359?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, sensing a trap coming.  "Yes."

"And isn't the boy's restroom right down the hall?  What are you doing all the way over here?!"

Seto smirked.  She was too easy.

"The janitors were cleaning up the vomit of some baka who ate too much candy.  So I'm headed to the restroom in this hall," he replied with ease.  The teacher growled in defeat and continued along her self-imposed patrol route.

"Well, hurry up!" she seethed as she stalked off.  As soon as she was out of sight and earshot, Yugi burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she didn't see me!"  Yami split from his hikari.  Yugi looked up at the other two, pouting.  "I'm not _that_ short, am I?"

"...I'm not answering that," Seto responded, a smile tugging at his lips.  Yami shoved at the pair impatiently.

"C'mon, move it, bathroom, sex, **now**."

"I'm not having sex in the _bathroom_!" Yugi cried.  "What if someone walks in on us?"  The two larger boys grabbed each of his hands and dragged him along.  "Wait!  **Guys!**  No!"  Seto dropped to one knee and pushed Yugi against the wall roughly.

"I can't go back into that classroom like this."  He sucked on Yugi's neck, his hands wrapping around the violet-eyed boy's waist, fingertips on his rear and thumbs rubbing his pelvic bone.  "We can lock the door..."

"Yami?" he pleaded for the other boy to help him make Seto reasonable, only to find the pharaoh licking his lips at them lustfully.

"Can we just ditch?" Yami suggested.

"Yami!  **_Ditch??_**" Yugi gasped incredulously at the same time Seto replied:

"Okay."

Yugi squirmed out of his captor's grasp.

"Uh...janitor's closet?"

The small boy frowned, knowing he would have to be the sensible one.  "I don't particularly want Ryou-kun's reputation..."  Ryou was known as the school's closet nymphomaniac, thanks to Bakura.  The tomb robber would frequently take control of his aibou without warning and jump Joey, whether it be on the way home from school, on the way **to** school, during lunch, during passing periods...

Seto actually laughed at that.  "Me neither, but..."  Yugi was about to open his mouth when Yami's arms wrapped tightly around him from behind, palms rubbing his nipples through the fabric of his shirt and his dark half's arousal pressing into the small of his back.

"Closet sounds good."

The trio nearly ran to the nearest closet, but they were all sporting rather bothersome hard-ons.  Seto fumbled with the knob before finally managing to get it open.

"Oh gods, Jounouchi!!!"

"Uh, yeah!  Uh, take it!"

Seto slammed the door shut.

"I need to gouge my eyes out now."

"Gouging out of eyes can be done in the bathroom," Yami ordered.  The two spiky haired boys proceeded to lead Seto into the closest lavatory, where they, to help him cope with this visual trauma, fucked him senseless.

When they had finally sated themselves, grateful no one had intruded on them, Seto sat propped up against the wall, a teen leaning on either side of him.  They were all in various states of half-dress.  Yugi blew a damp bang out of his face.

"That was **gooood**," he stated dreamily.  He pulled out a small carton and put a thin, addictive stick in his mouth.  Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Yugi, what is that?"  The diminutive boy giggled.

"My pocky.  Want some?" he offered.  Yami and Seto each grabbed a candy.  The blue-eyed boy smirked.

"_Always_."

                              3               3               3               3               3               3               3

Seto:  ....Was I uke?

Solitaire and Xpyne:  ::hentai grins::

Xpyne:  Well, it said _they_ fucked _you_.

Solitaire:  I love uke Seto.

Seto: ::mutters::  You would.

Joey:  Parks-sensei is actually based on a real person: Solitaire's old history teacher from 11th grade.

Solitaire:  Oh, the horror...

Xpyne:  Heh heh, I didn't have her.  So, uh, if you liked it, review!  If you didn't like it, review!  If you were just kinda neutral...get an opinion--and review!


End file.
